Another Echolls
by obSETHed.with.LoVe
Summary: Pre-series fic! What happens if Logan has a brother a year older than him. How would it change things? Lilly is still alive. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This my first fan fiction! I have spent the past week reading different stories non-stop and I have decided to have a try writing one on my own! Hope you enjoy! **

**It's set in the holidays before Veronica's Freshman year. Lilly is still alive and there is another member of the Echoll's family ;)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters, except David!_

_**Chapter 1:**_

"I still think you should have gotten yellow," Logan says with mild distaste as his brother pulls into the Kane drive way.

"Well little bro, when you are old enough to get your own car by all means you can get your jackass yellow," David says as he reaches over and ruffles Logan's hair.

"Ahh man don't, it took me ages to get it to sit just right this morning!" Logan says as he slaps away David's hand.

"Oooh who do have to impress little bro, I thought you were still at the stage where girls have 'cooties'," David replies with a smirk.

"Eh please," Logan scoffs, "I'm only a year younger than you!"

"19 months man, way more than a year."

The two Echoll's brothers make their way out of the black x-terra and head to the front door. David was slightly taller than his little brother and naturally looked more like Aaron rather than Lynn with his dark brown hair and eyes. The two brothers got on well, apart from David occasionally stirring Logan up, but that was similar with most brothers.

**LoVe**

"Lilly! Hurry up! David and Logan are already here!" Duncan calls from downstairs as he sees the black X-Terra pull into the driveway.

The Fab Five was heading off to the Kane Cabin for the final week of holidays before school recommenced. Veronica, Duncan and Logan would be going into their Freshman Year at Neptune High, whereas Lilly and David were Sophomores.

"God Donut, take a stress pill! It doesn't take 5 seconds to look this fabulous!" Lilly replies as she makes her way down the stairs dressed in a mini skirt and a low cut top.

"Yeah but it doesn't take 5 hours either," Veronica snickers from her place on the couch.

"You tell her Ronnie!" Logan jokes as he makes his way into the living room and plops onto the couch next to Veronica.

"Don't worry babe, I appreciate the effort!" David winks as he walks over towards Lilly and kisses her enthusiastically.

After their greeting, David and Lilly join the other's on the couch and check they have packed everything important. According to David as long as they had 'drinks, togs and sleeping bags' they would be just fine, Veronica didn't agree with this philosophy.

**LoVe**

"Tired Ronnie?" Logan asks softly after hearing her yawn.

"Yeah just had a late night."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah," Veronica whispers back.

Logan casually slings his arm around her shoulders and she leans into his touch, resting her head on his chest, calming down by the sound of his constant heart beat.

Lilly shoots Duncan a questioning glance about the quiet interaction that just took place but Duncan shrugs in confusion, David smirks at his younger brother, oblivious to his true feelings.

Logan and Veronica have always been close, always needing to hold one another in order to seek comfort. They had been best friends, along with Duncan, for almost four years and it didn't matter if they were dating other people, they could still always be found snuggling up together during movie night or walking down the hall way together between class. David and Lilly believed it was because they were secretly in love with each other but just didn't realize it, Logan defended his argument that she was like a younger sister to him.

Veronica had briefly 'dated' Duncan in 6th grade, but after learning that there was a chance that they might be related, that relationship quickly ceased and created a few awkward months between them. Although it was discovered that Keith Mars was indeed her father, much to Veronica's happiness, she stressed to Duncan that she wanted to work on their 'friendship' for the moment and not jump back into anything.

To say Duncan was crushed was an understatement. He truly believed that the little blonde girl was the woman he was going to marry someday. Although it was now almost two years later he still had some feelings for her, but he realized that he would rather be friends with her than nothing at all.

"So where is the little Meg Manning?" Lilly asked her brother.

"Somewhere in LA with her parents I think," Duncan answered.

A few weeks ago her brother had asked out the innocent angel Meg. Lilly knew he was still hung up on Veronica, even after two years, but she had been constantly telling him that he needed to forget about her and just move on. Duncan didn't know why his sister cared so much, but he thought what she was saying was true and was very happy so far with Meg.

**LoVe**

A few hours later David pulls the car into the driveway of the Kane cabin.

"Finally! I should have driven, hell I swear Granny Beth takes half the time to get here!"

"Not my fault I obey traffic laws Lil, and no way would I let you drive my new baby!"

"Children please. You two take your fight elsewhere while us big kids set up the tents," Logan smirks.

"I'm sharing with Ronica! You three can have the bigger tent together," Lilly declares, temporarily distracted from her argument with David.

"I bet David will still end up staying with Lilly anyway," Logan whispers to Duncan and Veronica.

After setting up the two tents, one for the girls and the other for the boys, they unload there extra luggage and food into the cabin and get dressed for a swim in the lake. Although there are 6 bedrooms in the cabin, it has been a fab five tradition that everyone time they holiday here they sleep in tents in the back yard.

**LoVe**

A few days later the friends make their way towards the camp fire. Logan steals the warmest blanket and drags one of the logs close to the fire to lean against. The others make their selves comfortable with Duncan lying on a sleeping bag and Lilly resting her head in David's lap.

"Cold feet, cold feet!" Veronica shivers as she runs over towards the group.

Logan opens his arms wide as an offering and as predicted Veronica bounces over to him and sits in his lap. He automatically covers her with the blanket and wraps his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him.

"Where are your socks Ronnie!"

"I left them at home! I knew I had forgotten something!"

"I think I have some spare ones somewhere Ronica I'll find for you before bed. And Donut, pass me the bag of marshmallows."

"Ooh me too please!" Veronica exclaims excitedly at the mention of food.

Logan grabs the bag of marshmallows off Lilly and places a few on a stick for himself and Veronica and roasts them in the fire. He takes a bite of one before holding the stick to Veronica's mouth to have a bite herself.

"Thanks BFF," Veronica says from her place cuddled in his lap.

**LoVe**

Later that night Veronica wanders into the boys cabin happy to find Logan is still awake. She's not surprised to see Duncan sleeping like a brick, he has always been a heavy sleeper.

"I'm guessing David came in to say _good night _again but never left?"

"Yep, I'm surprised he lasted this many nights though. Mind if I camp in here tonight?"

"Always room for one more," Logan answers as he clears a spot for her to lie.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Veronica asks how it's been with his father lately. Veronica and Logan have always talked about everything with each other, ever since Veronica noticed the scars on his back one day in 6th grade. At first Logan was worried about someone knowing his secret, but Veronica had assured him that she wouldn't tell anyone if he didn't want her too. That was the beginning on their best friendship.

"It's been alright, he has been out filming a movie a fair bit but he should be home in a few weeks."

Veronica can tell he doesn't want to think too much about that whilst he's on holidays so she replies, "Well you know where we keep the spare house key in case," as she snuggles closer to him.

Logan wraps his arm around her waist and whispers a quiet 'thank you' in her ear. "Everything okay with your mum lately?" he asks after a few minutes of silence.

Veronica shares that she is fairly sure she is still sneaking around with Jake. Logan kisses the top of her head as he whispers comforting words in her ear.

A few hours later Duncan wakes up and sees the two of them fast asleep and snuggled together. He is happy that he is leaving tomorrow to pick Meg up from the airport as he is starting to feel like the fifth wheel . He knows Veronica and Logan don't shut him out intentionally, they just have a strong connection with each other and Duncan can see that quite soon they will realise they have feelings other than friendship towards each other.

**LoVe**

Okay close your eyes I don't want to get it in your eyes," Veronica giggles as she continues to bury Logan in the sand.

"Fine, but only if I get to bury you next Ronnie!" Logan says as he uses his non-buried hand to tickle her side.

"No Logan stop I'm ticklish!" Veronica giggles as she slaps his hand away, "Watch your hands mister or I might 'accidentally' drop some sand in your mouth," Veronica threatens, attempting to prevent her laughter.

"Only if you promise to get it out later."

"LOGAN! Bad BFF!" Veronica cries as she rolls her eyes and playfully hits him in the chest.

"I don't know how long they are going to keep up this 'just best friends act'" Lily whispers to David as he suppresses a laugh.

"Oh god I know. Did you see them last night all cosy at the fire?"

"YES! But they have always been like that, even when Ronica was dating Donut. I think Logan is starting to realize his feelings, and I have a plan," Lily winks at David. "So V, what are you going to wear tonight?" Lily asks deviously, trying to illicit a reaction from Logan.

As planned Logan jumps in before Veronica can answer, "What's tonight?"

"Maddison and the rest of the gang staying at her cabin are coming over for an end of break party! Duhhhh!" Lilly says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's special about what she's wearing tonight though? We always hang around with them?" Logan asks confused.

"Well Troy Vandegraff is coming, and we all know how interested in Little Ronica he is," Lilly winks mischievously whilst David pinches Veronica's cheeks.

"What's so special about that tool Vandegraff?" Logan says as he drags Ronnie down onto the sand next to him, tucking her head in the crook of her neck. "Plus, I don't want any bad boy, especially Troy Vandegraff, taking advantage of my BFF!"

_**Well that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. LoVe to come, I promise. And please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next Chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews, glad you like it! I will try to keep my updates frequent over the next few weeks before school recommences. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.**_

Later that afternoon the four friends begin to set up for the big party.

"I can't believe Duncan is going to miss this!" Logan says as he unfolds a table and pours a few bags of chips into bowls.

"Typical Donut. Soon Meg will have him on a leash just like Celeste," Lilly says as David grabs her a drink.

"Just like Lilly has David on a leash," Logan whispers to Veronica.

"Ronica can you help me inside?"

"Sure Lil, what's up?" Veronica replies as the two girls walk away.

Logan starts to follow them wondering if they need an extra hand before David calls him back. "Man, you are more whipped than me and you aren't even dating her yet," he laughs.

"What are you talking about? And what do you mean yet! We're just friends."

"Haha sure thing little bro, friends," David winks as he heads back to his tent to check his phone.

Logan just glares at his retreating form and continues setting up, trying to ignore the thoughts in his head.

**LoVe**

_Meanwhile in the cabin._

"Okay, cut the crap Ronica. What's up with you and Logan?"

"Wh...what are you talking about? He's my...my...best friend," Veronica stutters.

"ANYONE can see they way you two look at each other! Nothing 'friendly' about it," Lilly winks.

"Stop it Lilly! We are just friends!" Veronica replies more adamantly.

"Oh please, you totally like him and he like falls at your feet every time you're around! Like a lost little puppy."

"Don't be mean Lilly. He's just protective, I'm like a little sister to him."

"I don't see him hugging Trina like he does with you," Lilly challenges.

"That's because Trina's a terrible sister to him! Logan can have any girl he wants so just drop it, please!" Veronica begs sadly.

Lilly looks over at her best friend and sees how sad and confused she looks. Desperately trying to not wreck her party mood she says, "Okay I'll drop it for now, go out there and have fun tonight girl! Now let's get ready!"

**LoVe**

An hour later Veronica and Lilly emerge from the cabin giggling and ready to party in their party dresses. Veronica is wearing a short high-neck red dress that compliments her figure whereas Lilly is wearing a low cut blue dress.

The make their way over to where David and Logan are standing with Dick and a few other guys.

"Woo Ronnie you look hot!" Logan says as he twirls her around. Veronica blushes but tries to hide her face.

"You too BFF. Better watch out for Maddison and Caitlin though, they keep asking me about you lately."

Logan shivers in disgust. "Definitely not the girls for me!"

"Thank god! Let's go get a drink!"

"By drink do you mean a fruity soft drink?"

"Maybe..." Veronica giggles.

**LoVe**

A little while later Logan sees Troy arrive and make is way over to Veronica. Logan doesn't understand why he gets so angry when he see's him approach her, but as soon as he leans down and places a kiss on her cheek Logan knows he needs to stop it.

David who is standing next to his little brother laughs at how is brother is almost physically stopping himself from marching over there and punching Troy in the face.

"Have you realised yet?"

"Realised what David?"

David just raises his eyebrows and looks at Ronnie and Logan back and forth as if it is the most obvious answer in the world.

"Ahh not again," Logan groans, "I'm just looking out for-"

"Stop kidding yourself Logan. You know her better than anyone else. You tell her EVERYTHING."

Logan's eyes darken in response to his brothers last point but he lets him continue speaking.

"You are constantly holding her, or hugging her, protecting her, or talking to her. You are different when you're around Ronnie, she brings out the best in you and just the way your eyes light up when you see her shows how much you care for her. As much as you will deny it I swear you almost peed your pants when I told you her and Duncan broke up a couple of years ago. And right now you feel like running over there and cracking Troy right in the face. Because...YOU. ARE. JEALOUS!"

Logan is speechless. He let's his brothers words sink in. He couldn't possibly like her could he?

He looks over at her and Troy and sees him place his hand around her waist. A thousand thoughts are running through Logan's mind.

'It can't be possible. Oh shit I'm in love with my best friend,' He thinks.

"Bingo!" David exclaims as sees Logan eyes light up in understanding and panic.

Logan doesn't know what to do. 'Should I tell her? What would she say? What if she doesn't like me back.'

He makes his way over to the drinks area but pauses as he reaches out to grab a beer. He knows trying to drink himself into oblivion will not stop the pain but just temporarily avoid it. He instead grabs a bottle of water and heads into the cabin, seeking refuge with his thoughts in one of the guest bedrooms on the top level.

At the end of the night Logan emerges from the room as confused as ever and tries to find David to ask for his help. David has always been a good brother and great listener and Logan knows that if anyone has the right words to say it would be him.

He hears whispering and giggling from the trees behind the tents and assuming it's just Lilly and David fooling around he follows the sound. As he is a few metres away he peers closely and notices that it isn't his brother and Lilly, but Veronica and Troy.

Although they are just talking and laughing at the moment, Logan is still crushed.

'That should be me hanging around with Ronnie,' he thinks.

Seeing there is nothing he can do Logan starts to turn around and walk away but he stops in his tracks when he sees Troy lean in towards Veronica and kiss her on the lips. Although the kiss is quick and gentle Logan is momentarily paralysed. He quickly turns around and storms back into the cabin unnoticed by his classmates and Ronnie.

**LoVe**

That night as Veronica makes her way into the boy's tent as done the previous night, Logan pretends to be asleep, too upset and confused to confront her.

Veronica is surprised to see that Logan doesn't wake up. He has always been the lightest sleeper. Logan had sadly revealed once to her that it was because his mind was always alert in case Aaron ever stumbled into his room drunk and angry during the night.

Veronica tries to get warm by snuggling up close to Logan and moving some of the blanket over her.

Instead of wrapping his arm around her like he normally does, Logan pretends to roll over in his sleep and faces away from her.

He knows it is uncaring but he doesn't know how to act around her right now since he discovered his true feelings. He also knows that if her and Troy are dating now he shouldn't be snuggling up with another guys girlfriend, he needs to keep control of his feelings, even if he liked her first.

'It shouldn't be too hard,' he thinks. 'If I just avoid her for a bit and keep my feelings to myself it will hopefully make things easier. She's my best friend, I can't lose her.'

**That's the second chapter! Hope you are enjoying it so far! Should have another chapter up tomorrow, depends how my day goes. Keep reading and reviewing! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**AN: Hello again! So here is the next chapter! Sorry about the wait I went away for a few nights for holiday. Some people have asked about Troy and why include him and sorry but I needed to use him to help the plot progress but I promise some LoVe next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars :(_

The next day Logan wakes up early and looks over towards the other side of the tent. Veronica is still sleeping and he can't help but notice how beautiful she looks.

'How did I not notice this before!' He groans.

He walks into the kitchen of the cabin and is met with the sound of applause and cheering from both Lilly, David and Dick and Casey, who must have stayed the night.

"So, you finally realized?" Lilly asks after Logan flips them off.

"Please, not now," Logan says sadly as he exits back the way he came.

"What up with him? Why isn't he excited!" Casey asks.

"Didn't you hear dude, Troy made a move on little Veronica last night! He must have seen!" Dick answers.

"Well, this is an interesting start to the year," Lilly snickers as they finish up their breakfast and follow outside to pack up the tents.

**LoVe**

Veronica wakes up to the sound of cheering and wonders what is happening inside the cabin. She notices Logan is already up and as she makes her way out of the tent she sees him walk out the door and head to the lake.

His eyes are downcast, he is shuffling his feet and she sees him run a hand through his hair, a move he constantly does when he is nervous or confused. Veronica worries what is wrong with him and begins to follow until she hears Lilly call her.

"Morning sunshine, someone had a big night last night!" Lilly giggles.

"Morning to you too, and not as big as you I'm sure Lilly."

"Oh enough about me, I would like to hear about you and Vandegraff in the trees. Caitlin wasn't happy."

"It's nothing big Lil, he just kissed me. I don't even know if I like him or what it means."

"I guess we will find out on Monday, won't we little Ronica."

"Yeah," Veronica replies absentmindedly more concerned with other things, "Do you know what's up with Logan?"

"Well he did see-"

"Not sure," Lilly and David cut in over Dick at the same time as Casey elbows Dick in the stomach.

"Don't listen to Dick, he's just being a Dick, and is most likely still drunk from last night," David says.

Veronica just nods and takes off into the direction Logan had walked.

"Ouch man, why did you hit me? And why didn't we tell her?" Dick asks.

"We need her to realize for herself, she might not be ready to face her feelings yet. Logan is convinced she doesn't like him and if we try to help we might do more damage than good." David answers.

"Dude is he kidding! They are like already a married couple! Well I hope she realizes soon man, I don't like mopey Logan!"

**LoVe**

Veronica spots Logan by the water and runs over to him, surprising him by jumping on his back. He smiles when she sees its her, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey I didn't see you much last night, where did you disappear to?"

"Ahh no where, just had an early night. Wasn't feeling great, you know."

Veronica wraps her arm around his waist and gives him a sideways hug. Logan can't help but hug her closer, enjoying the feel of her warm body tucked next to his. He lets go of his arm around her waist as he remembers that he needs to back off for a while and not do anything to jeopardise their friendship, one of the only solid things he can count on in his life besides David.

"Better head back to the car and help pack up."

Although Veronica is hurt when she feels Logan let go, she tries to mask her disappointment and nods.

**LoVe**

After packing up the tents and loading everything into the cars, the seven friends make their way to their respective vehicles.

"I'm going to ride with Casey and Dick, so I'll see you guys back later or tomorrow at school," Logan says as tries to avoid eye contact with Veronica.

He can't help but glance over at her and sees her upset expression. He wants to do nothing more than run over and hug and kiss her but he knows she isn't ready and he doesn't want to ruin their best friendship.

"You can't avoid her forever, soon you will have to tell her," David whispers as he passes Logan.

**LoVe**

Logan hears a quiet knock on his door and yells for the person to come in. David strides into the room and lies down on the bed next to him.

"You know she loves you too," he says.

"Yeah I know. Just like I always loved her and didn't realize right?"

"Yeah, just give her a few weeks bro. Just don't shut her out." David says as he gives Logan a punch on the shoulder and walks back out, "and Mom says dinner is in 20 minutes."

Logan nods at his brother and picks up his phone to call Veronica. He recognizes what a jackass he's been to her today and how it isn't any way to treat a best friend. She answers on the second ring.

"Logan! Hey!

"Hey Ronnie, can we talk?"

"What's up? Are you okay?" she asks frantically.

Logan laughs at her caring manner. "Yeah I'm fine, just wanted to say sorry for how I acted today. Definitely wasn't good bestfriendness."

"Don't worry about, you're still my number 1 guy. Anything you want to talk about?"

Logan smiles as he hears that he is her favourite guy. "Not really, just was worried about Dad coming home I guess."

"Want to come over to mine?"

"Would love to but I can't miss the big reunion. You know how he gets."

"Yeah. Before you hear it from anyone else, Troy kissed me last night."

Logan takes a deep breathe, he knew it was coming so he wasn't surprised. "Yeah Lilly told me. You like him?"

"I don't know, it was okay, he's definitely not _the one_ if that's what you're asking. But he's nice."

Logan smiles at her answer, 'That's because I'm the one,' he thinks.

"That's good to hear. I better head off, dinners almost ready," he instead answers.

"Yeah okay, I'll let you go. Night best friend. See you at school, you better walk me to class!"

"I always do. Night Ronnie."

He hears her hang up the phone. "I love you," he whispers to the dial tone.

**LoVe**

The next day the fab five meet in the hallway after getting their timetables and locker combinations.

"So, high school freshmen, how does it feel little ones?" Lilly asks cheekily.

"So many classes!" Duncan says after reading his timetable.

"Oh I have English first up, noooo!" Veronica groans.

"Ahh me too, Mrs Darty?" Logan replies, hoping he would be sharing a class with his favourite girl.

"Yes!" Veronica exclaims, suddenly happy about English class. "Walk me to class?"

"You got it!" After speaking to Veronica on the phone last night and talking to David, Logan realized three things. He knew deep down inside that Veronica loved him back, he would give her three weeks before he tried to push those feelings of hers out into the open. He also knew that it wouldn't matter how much he avoided her he would still love her and that he needed to still be her friend.

As Veronica and Logan start walking in search of the English classroom they are stopped in the hallway by Troy.

"Veronica hey! And Logan," he says as he smiles at Veronica. Logan tenses but tries to remember that she will always be his and if he went up against Troy in a fight for Veronica he would easily beat Troy.

"Hey Troy," Veronica answers with a small smile.

Logan just nods in greeting.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asks Veronica.

Veronica looks nervously at Logan before she replies to Troy, "You can say anything in front of Logan."

Troy looks awkwardly at Logan before addressing what's on his mind.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to the back to school dance with me on Friday?"

Logan glares at Troy. He had a suspicion that was what it would be after seeing the large banner when he arrived to school.

"Yeah umm okay, that sounds good. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah okay, bye Veronica!"

Logan swings his arm around her shoulders possessively as Troy walks away. "What do you see in that guy?"

"Well I couldn't just say no," Veronica giggles.

"You're too nice Miss Mars!" he says as he opens the classroom door and places his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to a seat, "promise me you will at least _accidentally_ step on his toes or something."

"Logan!" she laughs as she hits his arm.

'God I love making her laugh,' he thinks.

**Chapter 3! LoVe in the next chapter! It's a biggie! Please review! Hope you are enjoying it so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey again! Hope everyone is liking the story. Here's the next part!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars._

The rest of the week had gone on relatively normal, although Veronica could tell something was on Logan's mind. She noticed that he hadn't made any rude comments to any of his teachers all week and rather than trying to distract her during lessons as he normally would he was instead focussed on the work and even managed to be up to date on his homework.

When Veronica asked David if anything had happened at home with Logan he just blamed it on pressure from Aaron to do well in school this year and hurried on to his next class, but Veronica could tell he was hiding something from her and was determined to get to the bottom of it.

_Flashback:_

_"Lilly I need you to distract Veronica, she knows something is up and I can't be the one to tell her!'" David said as he ran up to her after talking with Veronica in the hall way. _

_"Naw, what's wrong? Scared of big bad Ronica?"_

_"Lilly come on, you know how I am with secrets!"_

_"Ah fine lover boy! I'll take her to the mall or something this arvo."_

_"You're the best babe! Logan better tell her soon!"_

_End Flashback:_

That afternoon Lilly dragged Veronica to the mall to find dresses for the big dance. Veronica wasn't too worried with what she was going to wear but Lilly had demanded that they 'dress to impress'. After almost 2 hours of searching through shops the two girls finally came to an agreement on their dresses.

Veronica breathed a sigh of relief when they had finally finished and the shop assistant passed her the bag containing her newly purchased green dress, however that relief was short lived when Lilly excitedly announced 'it was time to find shoes'.

Veronica didn't know why this dance was such a big deal, there were plenty more high school dances to come. If she was being honest she would rather stay home and have a movie night with the rest of the fab five, at least she would be guaranteed a fun night. Instead she would be going to a dance with a boy she didn't really like and would have to get dressed up in clothes and makeup that she wasn't really comfortable wearing yet.

When Logan had asked her what she saw in Troy it caught her by surprise. Honestly, there wasn't any personality trait or characteristic of his that had really jumped out to her, so she had instead chosen to answer his question with humour. 'He's no Logan, that's for sure,' she thought.

An hour and a half later Lilly finally proclaimed they were finished and Veronica happily grabbed her bags with her purchases and walked out of the mall with Lilly, awaiting David to pick them up.

Over the few years Veronica had gotten to know David very well. She definitely wasn't as close to him as she was with Logan, but he was one of her best friends, and he shared Logan's protective genes.

She thought he was a perfect match for Lilly and the fact that they had been dating for almost two years supported this theory. Before they had gotten together Lilly was what most people referred to as a 'borderline slut,' a nickname that Lilly even called herself.

It wasn't that she would get with everyone and anyone, it was just that she hadn't found the right type of person for her. It turned out David was that person. At his old school David often kept to himself quite a bit, not wanting people to be friends with him just because of who his parents were and not taking the time to form close friendships as his family moved around frequently.

After moving to Neptune his parents assured him and his brother Logan that this time the move would be final and David decided that he would make an effort to be more open and trusting with people. After meeting Lilly he was drawn to her bubbly and carefree nature and her ability to live in the moment. He loved how she didn't care what people thought about her and did things because she wanted to, not because someone was telling her. He had lived most of his life taking orders from Aaron and she taught him how to enjoy life.

Lilly was automatically attracted to David. One day when she was drunk she had confessed to Veronica that she believes it was love at first sight. She loved his mysterious personality but also how when he was with her he was like a different person than when he was around other 09ers. He was more comfortable and trusting and treated her and the rest of the fab five like his family.

**LoVe**

It was the night of the dance and Logan was lying in his bedroom watching a movie on his TV by himself. He couldn't bring himself to gather the strength to go to the dance and witness Veronica and Troy together.

Acting like his normal self around her was one thing, but he doubted he would be able to hide his jealously. He had spent most of his spare time this week catching up on school work. He thought throwing himself into his homework would minimise his thoughts on Ronnie but even that didn't help.

A knock on the bedroom door followed by, "Logan open the damn door!," broke him from his thoughts.

"Umm why aren't you dressed?" Lilly asked as David followed in behind her and made his way to Logan's wardrobe and started picking out clothes.

"I'm not going," Logan said but was ignored as Lilly and David began to pick out clothes for him.

"Yeah those pants are good, any green shirts to go with it?" Lilly asked as David held up a few different shirts for her to choose from.

"Why green?" Logan asked suspiciously but was again ignored.

"Yeah babe that one on the right is perfect," Lilly decided.

"Now, shower!" David says addressing Logan for the first time since coming into the room.

"Why would I need a shower if I'm not going?" Logan grumbles.

"Ahh good one little bro, as if you would miss out on a chance to see V all dressed up."

Logan is silent as he contemplates his thoughts. 'I need to man up. I definitely don't want to see her dancing with Troy all night but maybe I can steal her away for one dance and tell her how I really feel.' He takes a big swig out of the vodka bottle sitting on the bed next to him. 'Hell, if she rejects me I can always just act drunk.'

"Fine give me the clothes," Logan announces.

"That's our boy!" Lilly says excitedly.

"Manning up little bro, are we?" David asks cockily.

"Says the guy who took 2 months to ask out Lilly," Logan replies smugly as he walks into the bathroom.

**LoVe**

When Logan enters the gym he knows he should have stayed home. The dance is a massive couple fest and everywhere he looks he sees couples dancing, sharing food and... sharing spit. He smirks at his own wit.

'How do all these people have dates, it's the first week of school!' he wonders as he searches the room for Veronica.

'And that's why Lilly wanted me to wear the green top,' he realizes as he spots Veronica by the punch bowl. 'Oh my god she looks beautiful.'

Lilly and David laugh as they see Logan's reaction to Veronica.

"She looks good hey?" Lilly asks cheekily.

"She looks perfect," Logan answers wistfully. "Oh god I said that aloud didn't I?" he groans embarrassed.

"Aww my little bro has turned into my little sis," David teases.

Logan shoves him in response and makes his way over to Veronica, deciding it is a good time as Troy isn't with her.

"That son of a bitch."

David's angry voice stops Logan from walking.

"Who?" Logan asks alarmed. Instead of hearing his reply Logan follows his trail of sight and see Troy re-entering the hall, his mouth attached to Caitlin Ford's.

Logan can't believe what he is seeing. He looks over to where Veronica is standing in hope that she hasn't seen Troy and Caitlin, but it is already too late. He sees her shoulders slump and the tears begin to fall. And then she runs.

"I'll kill him," he growls as he storms over towards Troy, with David and Lilly following him close behind.

"No Logan, you go get your girl!" David says as he looks into the direction Veronica just ran. "I got Troy covered."

Logan nods at what his brother is saying and takes of after Veronica. As he turns back around he sees David punch Troy square in the jaw and hears Lilly call Caitlin a slut.

**LoVe**

"Oh Ronnie," he says relieved when he finally finds her huddled in a corner in the hall way crying. "Sshh, it's going to be okay," he whispers into her ear as he sits down next to her and lifts her into his lap. She easily complies when he lifts her, taking comfort in the sense of security she always feels when wrapped up in his arms.

"It's not that I even liked him much, it just hurts," she snivels after a few minutes of silence. Logan just continues to whisper consoling words into her ear.

"You want to head home? We can grab some ice cream and watch the South Park Movie?"

Veronica smiles up at Logan from her teary eyes. 'How did I deserve such an amazing best friend?'

"No it's fine, I spent so long getting ready it would be a waste to leave," she says sadly as she buries her head back into his chest. Logan holds her closer to him and uses one of his hands to gently caress her back soothingly.

"I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look tonight,' he whispers softly.

Veronica is glad that he can't see her face because she's sure her face has turned to the colour of a tomato. She gives him squeeze as a thank you. "Oh you sweet talker - how are you still single?," she feigns confusion.

'Maybe because I'm in love with you?' he thinks.

She doesn't know why she asked him that, even though she was joking. The thought of him with some other girl has always brought up unwanted feelings inside her. She can certainly say that seeing him madly in love with a girl wouldn't rank high on her list on things to see, of course she would be happy for him, it's just she loves being the one he can rely on.

"Hey, let's dance," Logan says breaking her from her thoughts.

**Next part up tomorrow! I had a big writing day today! Hope you LoVed it! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry I've been back at school, so updates will probably only be weekly now. Hope you LoVe this chapter though!**

Veronica nods shyly and accepts his hand to help her stand back up. They begin to walk back down the hallway and Logan pulls Veronica close, linking her arm in his for support.

Logan is glad to see the dance is back in full swing after the small interruption and that also Troy and Caitlin are nowhere to be seen.

Duncan, Lilly and David see the two friends remerging and meet them half way. Lilly immediately gives Veronica a tight hug and determined to ensure she still enjoys her night she drags her onto the dance floor, with the three boys following close behind.

An upbeat song is playing and Logan attempts to cheer her up by dancing funnily. As soon as he starts to do the 'shopping trolley' move she is in a fit of giggles begging him to stop.

"What's wrong with my dancing?" Logan jokes, happy to see her laughing.

"Man, not even our grandma would dance like that," David jokes.

"As if, it's what all the 'cool' kids are doing these days," Logan jokes using quotation marks to emphasise his point.

"You want to see some real dancing?" David challenges.

"Oh bring it on big bro."

Instead of busting out some insane dance moves as David usually would, he continues with Logan's dancing style and does the water sprinkler move.

"Well that is definitely not what I was expecting," Lilly giggles as she turns to Veronica.

"Aww babe, don't you like my moves?" David mock pouts.

"Well...not going to lie but I think this is how it's done," Lilly says confidently as she breaks out into a full out sprinkler, not caring who is watching.

Duncan, Logan and Veronica all cheer at Lilly's dancing and tease David. "I think she beat you David," Duncan says while Logan and Veronica nod in agreement.

Duncan disappears for a few seconds and returns with Meg on his arm. The six friends enjoy each others company, laughing and seeing who can come up with the most ridiculous dance moves.

"Where did Lil disappear to?" Veronica shouts over the music a few minutes later.

David looks around the hall and sees Lilly slipping the DJ what looks to be some money. 'This should be good,' he thinks. "Umm I think she's just getting a drink," he instead yells back as he twirls her back to Logan.

As soon as she lands back in Logan's arms the music suddenly changes and a slow song begins to play. David winks at Logan and heads over to Lilly, dragging her onto the floor to dance as well.

Logan rests his hands on her hips and she places her arms around his shoulders, resting her head on his chest as the music continues to play. He has to resist the urge to hug her tightly to him and tries to focus on other things. The pair slowly sways together for the first part of the song, both of them lost in there own thoughts and memories. Logan looks around the gym and notices all the other couples dancing together happily.

"I'm sorry your night didn't go how you planned," he whispers as he rests his head on hers.

"It's okay, it has still turned out pretty great. Thanks for being here for me," she whispers back and lifts her head to look him in the eyes smiling.

'He could be off dancing with any girl, yet instead here he is trying to cheer me up,' she thinks as she breaks eye contact with him.

Logan notices her reflective expression. "What's on your mind, Ronnie?"

As Veronica looks back up at Logan she is met with his intense gaze and remembers how he has always been there for her. Back to the days when they first met, the countless nights she has spent at his house when her mother has been too drunk, and now tonight.

But that isn't what has got her thinking. For the first time in her life she is noticing the physical relationship between them, small things she has never noticed before like the soft feel of his hands resting on her hips, just above her bottom. Her sudden impulse to be closer towards him, to bring him closer and inhale his intoxicating scent. But the thing that scares her most, is how all she really wants to do right now is stand up on her tip toes and kiss him. Him...her best friend...her Logan.

Her eyes widen at her thoughts. Everything clicks into place. She quickly drops her hands from around his neck certain that her face is probably the colour of a ghost right now.

"Oh my god."

"Veronica what's wrong?" Logan asks worried.

Veronica frantically glances up at Logan and then her eyes meet Lilly and David's who have been dancing close by. Lilly's grin widens as she realizes that Veronica must have finally noticed her true feelings. David who has also come to the same discovery as Lilly just sends Veronica a small thumbs up and the pair begin to laugh.

Veronica runs.

Confused and worried, Logan turns around to where Veronica was staring and sees Lilly and David still laughing.

"What did you guys do!" Logan almost growls at them, but conscious to keep his voice low to avoid making a scene instead whispers angrily.

"Nothing bro, I think Veronica just came to the same realization you did last week," David laughs.

"What are you talki-"

Logan stops talking as everything begins to make sense. "She loves me too," he says softly, unable to stop himself from smiling.

"SHE LOVES ME TOO!" Logan yells in absolute happiness. "Oh god I said that aloud didn't I?" he moans when he sees the music has stopped and he now has the attention of the entire student body.

"Umm just joking, go back to your dancing," he says awkwardly, trying to get the students to focus back on the dance. Lilly has fallen to the floor in tears of laughter and David, Duncan and Meg are on the verge of tears themselves.

Duncan walks up to Logan and shakes his hand as he says, "Go get her man." Logan shakes it back and gives him a quick man hug before he runs out the hall in the direction Veronica had taken off in.

He feels like a little boy on Christmas morning, running down the stairs to open his presents. Except he is instead running through the quad to find his girl.

'My girl, I could get used to that!' he thinks.

As he rounds the corner to the car park he sees a small dark figure sitting on one of the benches alone. He slows down his running. He can tell just by her outline that it's Veronica. He walks slowly over to her until he is a few steps away. Her back is turned so she hasn't noticed his presence yet.

'Oh god, what do I say to her? I haven't thought this far yet!' he realizes. 'This is so much harder than how they show it in the movies. I can't just walk over to her and kiss her!'

He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans, gathers his strength and clears his throat. 'Showtime,' he says internally.

"Veronica..."

**YAY! Veronica finally realized! WOOOO! But what is in store for the pair next? Next chapter within the week! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you are all LoVely!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First off I am so so so sorry for the lack of updates for almost a whole year! I know it's a terrible excuse but life just caught up with me. But I'm back! And secondly OH MY GOD VERONICA MARS MOVIE! Still can't get over it! For those who have stuck with me I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's only short but I thought I should end it where I did.**

"Veronica…"

Veronica didn't even know why she was surprised to hear Logan quietly whisper her name…of course he had come after her, he was always looking after her. She could hear the nervousness but also the excitement in his voice and wondered if he was as confused as she was right now.

"I was looking for you…"

She couldn't help but smile at that.

Sweaty palms? Check.

Butterflies in the stomach? Check.

Heart-beating uncontrollably? Checkmate.

Oh boy. Yep, she definitely had it bad.

'Showtime', she thought as she turned around.

The last thing she was expecting to see was the corners of his mouth turned up in the largest grin she had ever witnessed. Why was he smiling? How was he not exploding with confusion?

"So…" Logan drawls out softly, "I always knew you wanted me," he smirks teasingly.

"LOGAN!" Veronica shrieks with laughter, of course he would be able to turn something so serious into a laughing matter! Happy with him for creating a less tense atmosphere she replies "How are you so calm and relaxed about all this?!"

Logan lets out a small laugh and shakes his head disbelievingly.

"Veronica, I just found out the girl I am in love with loves me back. Like, you don't realize how hard I'm trying to stop myself from breaking out into a ridiculous dance of happiness right here! How else should I be reacting?

"So you love me?" Veronica whispers softly as she stands up and slowly takes a few steps towards him glancing down shyly.

"What other girl do you see around?" Logan replies as he takes the final step towards Veronica so their toes are touching. He reaches out and softly lifts her chin so she is forced to look him into the eyes.

"Veronica Anne Mars I love you. I am so in love with you that it makes me absolutely crazy. I can't imagine my life without you," he whispers.

Veronica can't control the blush that quickly covers you too. "I love you too, Logan. I think I always have. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize what was right in front of me all along."

After hearing her confession Logan can't help but place his hands on her waist and lift her up into the air, spinning her around in the night sky. "SHE LOVES ME BACK!" he screams chuckling with happiness.

Veronica joins in with his infectious laughter as she winds her arms around his neck to keep from falling. "Logan I love you but put me down! I'm getting dizzy!" she laughs after a few moments.

Logan carefully slides both of her feet back onto the ground, but leaves his hands resting gently on her waist. He pulls her close towards him and rests his forehead against hers. Veronica stares back into his beautiful brown eyes and takes a deep breath, willing herself to remember this moment for the rest of her life.

"So it's me and you now?" Logan whispers.

"Well I don't remember being asked," Veronica taunts back. Rather than giving him a serious reply Veronica instead closes the distance between them and kisses his lips softly.

Logan immediately reacts and their lips crush together with passion, both fighting for dominance. She notices how the way his lips connect with hers feels completely right and as if it was a piece that has been missing her entire life.

After a few moments Logan pulls back smiling and softly kisses her temple.

"Yep, it's me and you," she says.

"Hey girlfriend."

"You're so cheesy!" Veronica giggles, but whispers back, "Hey boyfriend."

"Ahh I am never going to get tired of hearing that," Logan admits as he tenderly caresses her cheek. "Cancel all your plans for tomorrow, because you and me are going on a date."

"Ooh who could say no to that!" Veronica laughs.

"Definitely not you. As I said earlier, I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Two way street buddy, I do believe you confessed your love first," Veronica quips back.

"And it was the best thing I have ever done," Logan replies as he leans back in to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Veronica sighs with contentment and glances down at her watch to check the time.

"It's getting late, we should probably head back inside, Lilly and David are probably worried," Veronica says.

"Ah we are never going to hear the end of this from the two of them," Logan groans.

"Time to face the music," Veronica says as Logan reaches down and intertwines their hands as they walk back towards the gym.

**So that's that chapter. Sorry it was so short but I hope you LoVed the fluff. Please tell me what you think and any suggestions of where you would like this to go...drama, action, crime etc. :))))**


End file.
